


Valentine's Day // Hisoka x Reader

by TISHTASH_44



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Trail of Love Letters, Treasure Hunt, trail, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TISHTASH_44/pseuds/TISHTASH_44
Summary: A oneshot in which you discover a trail of love letters left by a secret admirer.(Also on Wattpad under the user -TISHTASH)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Valentine's Day // Hisoka x Reader

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I WOKE UP AND checked my phone like I always do, sighing as I spotted the date.

February the fucking 14th.

I hate that day. Well, I wouldn't say I actually HATE Valentine's Day, I just personally don't see the point in it; in my opinion if you really love your partner, you'd show them you love them the other 364 days as well as this particular one. And no, I'm not saying that just because I'm single this year - I've been taken on Valentine's Day before and I DO have a crush on someone. But I still don't see what the fuss is all about.

Anyway, I sighed and headed downstairs to get my breakfast, still in my onesie. I went to let Brandish out for her morning wee like I normally do and as I looked by my gate, I saw my sister in her school uniform holding a note in her hand.

[A/N]: Brandish is your dog btw. You can choose any breed :3 

"Hey (s/n)! Are you meant to be in school?" I shouted to her.

"Yep I am, but some guy told me to give this to you. I think you may have a secret admirer, (y/n)!" She said excitedly as he handed the note over to me. Brandish was jumping up at my leg as if she thought it was for her.

"Firstly: you know my opinion on Valentine's Day. Secondly: Brandish, this isn't for you." Brandish walked off in disappointment.

"I've got to go now or else I'll be late. See you later!" She ran off.

Brandish and I went back inside and I made our breakfast (not the same thing obviously). As I shoved spoonfuls of cereal into my gob, I opened the letter which said (y/n)♣ on the envelope.

'Dear (y/n),

I've had a crush on you for a while now and I can't seem to keep my eyes off you. I just hope you feel the same way too! I say we go on a date; let's say your favourite cafe that sells just cupcakes?  
I'm not gonna tell you who I am because that'll ruin the surprise. ;) But anyway, put something fancy on!

Lots of love,  
Anonymous ♣'

I sighed. Just your average cheesy love letter from a person who I've probably never even seen before.

But on second thought, I don't have any other plans for today and I haven't even left the house during this whole week off work, so I suppose it won't harm anyone. Besides, the fresh air will do me good.

I quickly washed my bowl, showered, put on a nice (f/c) dress, curled my (h/l), (h/c) hair and put on a pair of matching (f/c) sneakers (no way was I walking around in heels; I don't fancy faceplanting the floor today). I took one last look at myself in the mirror and then I grabbed my handbag and left the house.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I walked through the doors of Cupcake Central and breathed in the scent of freshly baked cupcakes. I looked around the room, but everyone just looked at me and went back to shoving cake down their throats. Where is this mysterious guy?

"Excuse me, are you (f/n)?" The lady behind the counter asked me.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Some guy told me to give you this. He told me to keep his identity completely hidden from you so I won't be able answer any questions, sorry about that! Possible Valentine maybe?" She handed me a note with exactly the same writing on the envelope as the first: (y/n)♣

I opened it.

'Dear (y/n),

As you've probably guessed from the cafe lady giving you this note, we're not actually having a date at Cupcake Central.  
Instead I've left little clues and you must follow them until you've reached me. Like a treasure hunt! I'll give you your prize for completing it if you follow them and find me!  
You've already followed the first clue so here's the second: remember two weeks ago when you were with (s/n) and you walked into the lamppost right outside the library?

Lots of love,  
Anonymous♣'

Oh great, a fucking treasure hunt. I've never liked those things, but I decided to go along with it anyways seen as I have nothing better to do. This person has gotta win me over with something pretty fucking amazing to make up for this.

Also, how the fuck did he know about the lamppost incident anyway, whoever he is? Has he been following me or something? Do I have a stalker?

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I opened the library door and headed inside.

"Hello, (y/n)! How are you today?" The librarian greeted me. Me and (s/n) often come here to have long reading sessions; needless to say, we're both really close with both of the librarians. "And how's (s/n) and Brandish?"

"We're all great thanks, Mandy! I believe you may have a note from a mysterious guy who I'm not meant to have a fucking clue about until I complete this intense game of Where's Wally? With a twist, am I right?" I replied to her.

Mandy laughed "Still as sarcastic and cocky as ever, I love it! In answer to your question: yes I do. Here you go!" She handed the too familiar looking envelope, "this guy wouldn't shut up about you when he gave me this!"

I sighed as I opened the letter.

'Dear (y/n),

Judging by the fact that you're reading this note, you're at the library now, am I right? Mandy is such a lovely lady, isn't she? Although she's a close second, she's not as lovely as you though.  
You're getting closer to me now! Here is your third clue: you're probably wearing your favourite (f/c) dress right now, am I right? Now just think: where did you get it from?

Lots of love,  
Anonymous♣

P.S. Please don't get too impatient!'

Pfft, too late for that I thought to myself. Seriously, he even knows where I get my clothes from now! Who the fuck is he??

"Looks like I'll be heading to Catwalk Princess now. I'll probably see you sometime next week, Mandy. Give your cats a cuddle from me!" I said as I opened the door.

"I will do. Have fun finding your potential boyfriend!"

I glared at her as I left the building.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I frantically looked around Catwalk Princess for where they decided to put the counter this time. They're forever moving everything around in this place; it's no wonder hardly anyone can fucking find anything! I finally caught a glimpse of the familiar bright red odd shaped table and walked over to the person behind it, which happened to be my best friend.

"Oh hi, (f/n)! You came here for this, didn't you?" She handed me the note. "I know who it iiis" she sang.

"Shut up, (bestie/n). I will get my own back!" I said as I opened the letter.

'Dear (y/n),

Have you figured out who I am yet? I hope (bestie/n) hasn't slipped up and told you my identity. I was quite reluctant to giving her this clue knowing how much of a blabbermouth she is, but there was no-one else around so I had to take the risk.  
Anyways, you're definitely getting closer to me now! Here's clue number 4: your Grandma makes some delicious cakes!

Lots of love,  
Anonymous♣'

I laughed at the blabbermouth part and thought to myself 'yep, that's definitely (bestie/n) alright.'

"What's so funny, (y/n)?"

"Oh, nothing" I said as my face turned the same colour as the counter.

"Give me that!" She snatched the note from me. "I'm not a blabbermouth!"

"Okay, so telling the entire fucking town that I have a crush on Hisoka doesn't make you a blabbermouth?"

"I couldn't resist it! Joking aside though, what would you do if this person was actually Hisoka?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know. I doubt it would be though as he's not really the type of person that falls in love with others. The only thing I'd say he loves is killing them." I said.

Yes, I know I'm a bit of a pessimist, but let's be honest here: the chance of a good looking killer magician guy falling in love with me is about the same as the chance of coming across a flying cat who can talk (unless we're in the Fairy Tail world; which we're not).

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I walked through Grandma's well-kept garden and knocked three times on the front door of her little cottage. The sweet aromas of lavender and baking wafted over to me as she answered the door. It smells like home from home.

"Oh hello, my darling (y/n)! How are you today?" She said as she gave me her loving Grandma-ly hug.

"I'm fine thank you, Grandma!" I said as I hugged her back.

"That's good! Would you like one of my homemade chocolate chip cookies? I've not long taken them out of the oven." She said as she offered me the tray. I was in a bit of a rush, but I just can't say no to cookies. I took one and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Yummy!" I said with a mouthful of cookie. "Did a mysterious guy tell you to pass a note to me?"

"Yes he did!" She went over to the table and picked up the note to give to me. "And you know him better than you think!" She handed me the note and I opened it.

'Dear (f/n),

I love the smell of homemade cookies! Your Grandma was in the process of making them as I gave her this so unfortunately I couldn't have one :(. You're probably eating one as we speak so may I ask that you bring some with you so I can finally get a chance to taste your Grandma's homemade cookies?  
Also, this is the last clue I promise! You know the path through the forest where you take Brandish for a walk? Follow it and you'll find me :)

Lots of love (and cookies I hope),  
Anonymous♣

P.S. Have you figured out who I am yet?'

Nope, I still don't have a fucking clue I thought to myself.

"Do you have a small container I can borrow please? This mysterious person wants to sample your cookies. I don't blame him really; they really are delicious!" I asked.

"Of course, deary!" Grandma selected a small container and handed it to me. "The whole time he was here, he kept smelling the air and talking about how he wants to try my cookies! That was, when he wasn't talking about you of course!" She said.

I opened the container and put four cookies inside: two for me and two for him. I then went to leave the house.

"See you soon, darling! I hope you both enjoy your cookies!" She said as she watched me leave the path.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

As I strolled through the forest, I pondered over who this guy might be. I hope it's nobody creepy! I braced myself as I reached the clearing where me and Brandish normally sit on the grass together; my eyes widened when I saw a familiar head of red-pink gelled-up hair.

"Hisoka?!"

No it can't be.

"I see you made it, (y/n). With the cookies as well~" he said as he eyed up the container I was holding. I just stood there shocked.

"Uhh-yeah- I guess I did-" I stuttered. "I-I didn't expect you to be my secret admirer, of all people!"

"Like I said in the notes, I've had a crush on you for a while now~." Hisoka replied. "And admit it, you feel the same way too~."

"Uh n-no I don- wait y-" my sentence was stopped by a long, pale finger pressing against my mouth briefly.

"Shh, I know you do~. The young lady who works at that clothes store told me all about you little crush~." He stated. "This said lady happens to know you very well~."

"(Bestie/n), why you little-"

"Yes, and it was also her idea to do this little treasure hunt thing~"

"(Bestie/n), if I had the balls to murder you, trust me, I wou-"

I was cut off by him placing his hands on my cheek and pressing his lips against mine. I gasped and tried to break free from the kiss, but with no luck. I ended up giving in and kissing back. I put the cookies down and ran my fingers through his hair; well tried to anyway. How much hair gel?!

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "I've waited so long for this~!" Hisoka said.

"Well -um- admittedly, same" I finally said it as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Hisoka smirked. "I knew I'd get it out of you eventually~!"

I took one arm away from his waist and used it to pick up the container. "Anyways, you need to try these cookies; they taste amazing!" I said as I opened the container and offered it to him. "There's four of them so two each." We let go of each other and dug in.

"These taste amazing; your Grandma sure knows how to bake~." Hisoka said between mouthfuls of cookie.

"Yep everything she makes is yummy! Which is more than what could be said for my baking; I can't even make toast without burning it!" I said, also with a mouthful of cookie. Hisoka chuckled. "So about my prize?" I asked

"I already know the answer is gonna be yes~"

"Huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?~"

"Eh?" My mouth hung open.

"I said; will you be mine~?"

"Y-yes!" I threw my arms around him.

He hugged me back "I hope you like your prize as you're gonna have to put up with it forever~"

"What is it?"

"Me, silly~"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm dumb as fuck" I apologised

"No you're not du-" Hisoka paused, "Okay yeah you are a lil dumb seen as you didn't know that the person behind the notes was me, even though I put card symbols on every single fucking letter~! And who else does that really?!~

I facepalmed at myself. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Yeah, but you're now my idiot~."

We stood there in silence cuddling for a few minutes until I broke the silence. "I know, let's go for a romantic stroll in the forest!"

"That's a good idea, my dear (y/n)~"

We then walked through the forest hand-in-hand and then spent the rest of the day - and our lives - together in happiness.

Maybe Valentine's day isn't so bad after all.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


End file.
